Nowadays, various types of portable electronic devices such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like have been widely distributed. The portable electronic devices support the iris recognition function with regard to a security function.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.